


Just A Beachfront of Bad Blood [And A Coast That's Unclear]

by Gryffindancer



Series: What Decides the Family Tree [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy Stark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindancer/pseuds/Gryffindancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's blood samples pull up some unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Beachfront of Bad Blood [And A Coast That's Unclear]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liebekatze](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Liebekatze).



> Hello you amazing humans! 
> 
> Ah, okay, so. This is the oneshot I promised Liebekatze a few weeks ago for helping me with a thing. 
> 
> It fits right in between chapters 9 and 10 of _I Just Can't Stand to See You Leaving_ , so I'm calling this “Chapter 9 ¾.” Unfortunately it doesn't get you to Hogwarts, but it does let you see that part of the story from a few new perspectives! Ugh, that joke was so cross-over-y I had to sit down and rest for a minute. I'm better now ;)
> 
> The title is from _Impossible Year,_ by Panic! At the Disco.
> 
> The original prompt: "Tony and pepper and Clint find out Darcy's his daughter.  
> Zomg reactions, ''all that shock makes me think is 'Holy Crap!' accompanied by expressions of shock that some might describe as 'smacked in the face with a haddock!'' "

Clint had been sitting with Darcy ever since they brought her in. He was still using the light pressure of her hand against his own to remind him she was there and she was safe. Her condition was still fairly unstable - or at least that’s what the doctor had said. It had been a risk transferring her at all from Mount Sinai, but they had wanted to be able to keep a closer eye on her.

She had been missing for nearly twelve hours before they located her.

Clint was pretty sure those were the worst twelve hours of his life.

She’d lost a lot of blood by the time the first responder team had found her on the street. She had been just down the block from the restaurant where he’d told her to stay. He smiled gravely to himself. She was so stubborn, he should have known she wouldn’t stay put when other people were in trouble.

He supposed he couldn’t entirely blame her for that. He would have done the exact same thing in her position. But all the same - he had been scared shitless when he got back to the restaurant and Darcy was nowhere to be found. He searched through the crowd of people that had taken shelter in the ruined building, growing more and more panicked by the second.

Finally, Cap had contacted him through his comm, asking where he was and why he hadn't checked in. Clint told the team that Darcy was missing, and within minutes Thor landed beside him, his own panic reflected on the Asgardian’s chiseled features. He and Thor spent the next three hours looking for Darcy, while the rest of the team helped get frightened citizens to safety, and coordinated with cleanup and rescue crews.

Eventually Tony came through the comms to tell them that Pepper had sent Darcy’s photo and information out to all the local hospitals and police stations to be listed along with the other missing people from the attack. Natasha had to force Clint to stay at the tower that night so he would be able to know as soon as they had any information. He hadn't wanted to be around anyone else.

He had been sick with worry, imagining everything that might’ve happened to her.

Clint didn't sleep at all that night.

Each hour dragged into the next until, finally, he got a message from Pepper, saying that Darcy had been found and she was alive. Hurt, but alive. Pepper arranged for Darcy to be transferred back to the tower as soon as possible.

When she arrived, and he was finally able to see her, part of him felt relieved to be able to touch her and to know where she was, but another part of him still felt stressed so see her so pale and sick.

And now here he was, sitting by her bedside, gripping her hand as if he might speed her healing through his touch.

The nurse, Carol, had been by a few times, to check Darcy’s vitals and to check on her. And he knew the doctors had said they were going to run a whole range of tests to confirm the results from the other hospital.

“Agent Barton?”

Clint looked towards the door, where Darcy’s doctor had entered. He was a man of average height, and a little portly. He had introduced himself to Clint earlier as Doctor Fields.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to have a word with you in the hallway.” He asked seriously.

*

Pepper’s phone buzzed causing her to look up from her StarkPad. It was a notification of yet another news bulletin with information about the most recent attack. She always had them sent directly to her phone so she could keep an eye on what the various news outlets were saying about the Avengers. It wasn’t exactly part of her job, but it was partially related to her personal life. And it let her keep up with the Stark Industries PR team so she could let them know if they needed to issue any official company statements about the rumors or gossip spreading around alongside actual facts and real journalism.

She skimmed the bulletin then set her phone back down, returning her attention to her StarkPad. Pepper was working on finishing the last of Darcy’s transfer paperwork from Mount Sinai to the tower’s medical facility.

She had been incredibly relieved when she finally got the call from the other hospital, letting her know that they had identified Darcy from the information she had sent out. Pepper had been worried to hear that Darcy had been shot, but glad that she had made it through surgery okay. She sent a message to Jane, Clint and the rest of the team, and started the paperwork to get Darcy transferred right away.

Now, with Darcy safely recovering in the Avenger’s Tower medical wing, she was still wading through the paperwork and red tape when Jarvis interrupted her progress.

_“Ms. Potts, I’ve been asked to inform you that Miss Lewis’ doctor would like to have a word with you.”_

“Any idea what it’s about, Jarvis?”

“No, ma’am. He gave me no indication.”

“Okay, thank you. I’ll be there in a moment.” She replied, then added to herself, “I hope to god it’s not more paperwork.”

*

Tony had spent the better part of the day in his workshop. He had actually passed out in his own bed last night, but he couldn’t remember Pepper coming to bed. And she had been gone when he woke up too, though the sheets were mussed up on her side so he knew she had been to bed at some point.

He knew she was incredibly worried and busy trying to track down Lewis. Truthfully, everyone was on edge, and Barton was driving himself insane worrying about his girlfriend. When Tony passed through the kitchen on the common floor to grab a bagel on his way down to his workshop, he’d seen the archer sitting at the counter beside Romanoff, who had a comforting arm around his shoulders. There was a half-empty mug and a nearly empty pot of coffee in front of them on the counter, and judging from the deep bags under his eyes and the heavy five o'clock shadow on his jaw, he hadn’t been to sleep yet.

To be totally honest, Tony had been a little worried about the girl, himself. She’d completely vanished during the attack, and it had been a pretty nasty one. He definitely liked Lewis. She helped Foster work at her best, and she kept an eye on all the scientists to make sure they were eating, and sleeping, and showering regularly. Sure she’d commandeered his workshop a few times to surreptitiously fix his equipment. But that might have been even more a part of why he liked her so much.

There weren’t a whole lot of people who could keep up with his engineering skills, and it often took a few horribly failed attempts before he got a project working the way he intended. Lewis was a pretty gifted engineer and mechanic, herself -- and he’d checked her work. As much as he hated to admit it, she’d saved him some major pain by fixing his gauntlet repulsors a few weeks before. She had been right about the original design short-circuiting, and he’d kicked himself for days that he’d missed such a stupid mistake.

Around ten in the morning they’d all received a group message that she’d been found on the list of patients at Mount Sinai hospital and was being transferred back to the tower. Tony breathed a real sigh of relief and went back to work.

That had been at least six hours ago. But Tony wasn’t exactly sure of the timing, since he had been caught up in his work ever since then.

_“Sir, I’ve been asked to inform you that Miss Lewis’ doctor would like to have a word with you and Ms. Potts, in person.”_

“What?” Tony looked up and lowered the soldering iron in his hand. “Why in the hell does he need to talk to me?”

_“That was not indicated, Sir.”_

“Do I have to go now?”

_“I believe your promptness would be appreciated.”_

“Ugh. Fine, I’ll be right there.”

*

“So, Doc. What’s the deal?” Tony asked when he arrived outside Darcy’s room, where Clint and Pepper were already standing with the doctor.

“Yeah, seriously,” Clint jerked his head towards the other two. “Why are they here?”

Pepper nodded in agreement, “I’m a little fuzzy on that, myself.”

“Well, first of all,” the doctor started, “I wanted to check that Miss Lewis doesn’t have any other listed next of kin. The records we have, indicate as much, but I wanted to confirm.”

Pepper answered him, “No. She doesn’t have any family.”

“That’s certainly interesting,” Doctor Fields mused while messing with something on a StarkPad.

“I’m sorry,” Clint interjected, “But why, exactly, is that interesting?”

“Well, as you may or may not be aware,” He nodded towards Pepper, who nodded back, “It’s our policy, as part of the Stark Industries corporation, to take an initial blood sample from each and every patient admitted, for testing. This way we can screen against any biological or biomechanical weapons that might be entering the building, and we can set failsafes or evacuations in motion in the case of an emergency.”

“Uh huh.” Tony nodded impatiently, “Yeah, that’s nice, but let’s cut to the chase. What does this have to do with me?”

“As it turns out, Mr. Stark...everything.”

“What?” Pepper asked.

Clint was just as confused, “I’m gonna need more.”

“Yeah, come on.” Tony snarked, “Spell it out like I’m stupid.”

Doctor Fields seemed to be holding back a sigh, “Another secondary function of this blood testing is that it helps us identify biological family members, in the case of missing or unidentified persons. But samples from the family must already be within our internal system. When we went to test Miss Lewis’ blood sample, this is what came up.”

He turned the tablet around for them to see the screen.

 **BLOOD SAMPLE #73497 RESULTS  
** **Darcy Anne Lewis: Familial match to Anthony Edward Stark**  
**99% MATCH**

Clint was shocked into silence, his mouth hanging open, and his eyebrows practically disappearing into his hairline.

Pepper covered her mouth with a shaking hand.

Tony grabbed the tablet to inspect it closer, then held it further away again. He blinked once...twice...then said, “Huh. Well fuck me sideways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the fake science behind the curtain. I know nothing of blood work and biology, and genes, and whatnot. So I have no idea how that kind of thing would actually be listed as blood test results. Just go with it...


End file.
